Pourquoi
Pourquoi is the ruler of the nation Dolvesk. He is a member of Dunder Mifflin Founder of Dolvesk Pourquoi Founded the Nation of Dolvesk on September 27, 2008 at 11:38:48 AM EST. After exactly 150 days of going without an alliance, he decided to Join the Mostly Harmless Alliance on February 24, 2009 at 5:24:47 PM EST. Prior to joining the Mostly Harmless Alliance things were hard for Dolvesk. They were tough times; men were real men, women were real women, and small furry creatures from alpha centauri were real small furry creatures from alpha centauri. Eventually though, Pourquoi got bored of getting tech raided and joined the MHA after a truly great recruitment message from Alpostrophe. Dolvesk In the MHA After joining the MHA, Dolvesk flourished. Bouyed by constant tech deals, Dolvesk grew in strength at a fairly rapid pace. Pourquoi, an advocate of Social Libertarianism, decided not to accept MHA Aid, and instead only persued tech deals to gain income for his Nation. Dolvesk's greatest help from the MHA was the proctection it carried, allowing constant, unimpeded growth. Dolvesk continued to be a tech dealing nation much longer than most, going up to 3.499.99 infra and buying several wonders before eventually becomming a tech buyer. Karma War The Karma War was a dull affair for Dolvesk, being called in late in the war, only engaging (and easily defeating, with the aid of other MHA nations) one nation. Nonethless, Dolvesk was glad of the experience. Second Unjust War The Second Unjust War was a much more intensive affair. Dolvesk's fleet were put into reserve and eventually engaged Echelon and other alliances. Dolvesk fought 4 opponents in total and took it's first two nuclear hits. Despite tougher opponents and being outnumbered at one point, Dolvesk was still able to anarchy one opponent and deal serious damage to another, much stronger, nation. The war was tough for Dolvesk, nontheless, with peace being declared just days before it's warchest were depleted. nearly 2000 infra levels were lost. After the War Despite losing much infra during the war, Dolvesk benefitted from much lower bills, allowing several back collects to quickly get back to the same infra level as before the war. Dolvesk also bought its Disaster Relief Agency shortly after the war, allowing Dolvesk to use 6 foreign aid slots to import tech. Dolvesk's growth has continued steadily, and hopes to buy its Manhattan Project and first nuclear weapons in the near future. Career Secretary of the Academy After Pourquoi joined the Mostly Harmless Alliance he got a job as the Secretary of the Academy when Scutterbug, the Minister of Hitchhikers, noticed his flair for ideas and policy in several threads. In this role he assisted in the transition to the new, Quiz based, structure of entry into the alliance - from the old interview style. He also helped to make the Academy system simpler for Academy staff by creating 'stock' messages and links for academy applicants. This greatly sped up the application process, and reduced the workload for Academy staffers. During this time, Pourquoi also campaigned for greater Member Services within the MHA. Amongst those, were the concept for a Jobcentre and Mentor Programme - both of which were eventually made real in the last days of Scutterbug's days running the MoH. Secretary of Member Services Pourquoi was eventually appointed Secretary of Member Services, along with holding an overseeing role of the Academy. In this capacity he oversaw the implementation of the MHA Jobcentre and Mentor Scheme. Minister of Hitchhikers When Scutterbug stood as and became a Triumvir, and his Deputy Minister, Nick, joined another alliance, Pourquoi was appointed Minister of Hitchhikers. As Minister of Hitchhikers, he made numerous improvements. He implemented a new ghostbusting program - to be one of greatness and efficiency. He also continued to improve and create numerous new programs, especially centred around Member Services. For instance, he created a new Mentor Programme - the Mentor Plus Programme (MPP), which instensively aimed to better the nations of up and coming members. He also introduced the 'Graduation with Distinction' award, and employed future Triumvir Jadoo1989 to create a 'How to tech deal' step by step video for new members. He also setup the University of Deep Thought and updated Academy Processes. All the while, Pourquoi sought out the views of fellow hitchhiker's in the creation of his policies creating the 'MoH Ideas' Thread in the MHA forums to attract ideas and inspiration for the betterment of his deparment and the alliance. Amongst the ideas suggested were the blueprint for how ghostbusting would eventually be carried out. Pourquoi greatly enjoyed his time as MoH and now looks back on his time as Minister (the first time) as the 'Golden Age' of the MoH, during which many new areas of MoH operations were instituted and many excellant staff graced the department, including 3 future MoHs and a future Triumvir. Triumvir When Shamshir had to leave his post of Triumvir to tend to real life concerns, Pourquoi was elected by the remaining Triumvirate and Ministers to replace him as Triumvir of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Two Months later he ran for re-election and won with 51% of the vote. In total, Pourquoi served 5 months as Triumvr, two months as a replacement for Shamshir, and three months as elected by the populace of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Amongst his achievements as a Triumvir, Pourquoi notes; his opening up of relations with NPO - leading to a NPO Q&A on MHA's forums - a Forum Reorganisation, many strides in improving member services, chairing the MHA 'Towel Day' celebrations and being the first to introduce an amendment to the MHA Charters to the brand new Hitchhiker's Assembly. Minister of Hitchhikers (2nd Time) Roughly two weeks before the end of his last term, Pourquoi stepped down as Triumvir to fill in the position he truly loved, that of Minister of Hitchhikers. Pourquoi, in his resignation speech stated that what he loved was Internal Affairs, and even what he primarily focused on as Triumvir was Internal Affairs. As such, he stated that it would be best for the alliance if he took the opportunity given to him by Rblount27's resignation to fill the position as Minister of Hitchhikers once more. Editor In Chief Only a few days into taking back his Minister of Hitchhikers position, Pourquoi decided to also head up the Don't Panic newsletter as Editor In Chief. Pourquoi had previously been a sub-editor and columnist for the Don't Panic before taking the position of Editor In Chief. Pourquoi assumed the position from Dynasty. During his time as Editor, Pourquoi published one edition entirely on his own, moved the Don't Panic to becomming a bi-monthly (twice a month) publication and started what has become a regular column; 'The Editor/Sub-editor's Drinking' in which Pourquoi chronicles what alcoholic beverage he has been consuming that month - usually a cocktail or mixed drink. Pourquoi has continued to act as Editor in Chief in an on-off capacity. Given the nature of the Don't Panic, editorship tends to rotate and be held be several people at the same time in an unoffical capacity. Speaker of the Hitchhiker's Assembly Only roughly, two months after becoming Minister of Hitchhiker's again, Pourquoi nominated himself for the position of Speaker of the Hitchhiker's Assembly, after several debates had sprung up concerning the HHA. With no one opposing his rise to the office, he faced a mere confirmation vote where the members of the alliance, casting no votes against his confirmation, unanimously confirmed him. As speaker, Pourquoi pursued an ambitious target of reforming the Assembly, stating that he wished to take a 'chissel, not a mallet' to the Assembly, at a time when many were calling for its abolition. Pourquoi introduced a regular 'Speaker's Report' to upadate the membership to his ideas and what he was doing to improve the Assembly. He also took several (sometimes controversial) actions to bring greater activity to the HHA forum. He also opened debate topics on aspects of the alliance ranging from the forums, to constitutional reform. Unfortunately for Pourquoi, his term as Speaker coincided with the outbreak of the Second Unjust War. As such, most of the alliance's attention was directed at the war effort and not on the comparatively trivial pursuits of constitutional reform. Perhaps Pourquoi's greatest contribution during the war was the posting of a war FAQ in the HHA, in which commonly asked questions were answered and the membership were informed about things such as the reason for the outbreak of the war, and why the MHA was involved. The thread garnered muich praise and was updated regularly throughout the conflict. Towards the end of his term in office Pourquoi's time became stretched by rl committements, reducing the amount of time he could spare to the job. Due to this, the war outbreak and a general lack of force from the alliance membership Pourquoi left office feeling he had not accomplished as much as he would have liked. Nonethless, several amenedments were passed, and several debates were held in the Assembly which otherwise wouldn't have been. Pourquoi chose not to pursue re-election and instead dedicated his time solely to his position as Jobs Secretary which he had taken up whilst Speaker, after passing an amendment allowing the Speaker to hold a consecutive position. Secretary of Jobs During his time as Speaker of the Hitchhiker's Assembly, Pourquoi helped to bring through legislation which allowed Assembly representatives to hold a concurrent position alongside the Assembly position. Pourquoi opted to apply for the position of Jobs Secretary, which he was promptly promoted to. Since his appointment Pourquoi has helped dozens of members find jobs within the alliance and is staffing a position he helped to create for the second time. Deputy Minister of Hitchhikers In late April 2010, Pourquoi was, for the first time, appointed as a Deputy Minister, when unpromounced appointed him the Deputy Minister of Hitchhikers. Pourquoi had often intended to 'retire' to the position of DMoH before he took the Speaker's position. Secretary of Entertainment After appointment to Deputy MoH, Pourquoi was appointed Secretary of Entertainment, a role he was responsible for bringing under the MoH's control. Commander In late May 2010, Pourquoi was appointed a Commander in 3rd Fleet by MoDF Cable77. Pourquoi took the job, saying he was seeking a new challenge. Captain Soon after his appoitnment as Commander, Pourquoi was promoted to Captain of 3rd Fleet. As captain he has overseen an excellant staff, and several high levels of sign-ins. Soon after his appointment 3rd Fleet was rewarded with the MoDF's Golden Towel award. 3rd Fleet was also the first to win the green bathrobe award. In late July 3 Fleet was chosen as the fleet to house members of TAB who were merging with the MHA. Pourquoi served as Captain until late into the summer of 2010. Speaker of the Hitchhiker's Assembly (2nd time) During the July 2010 elections, Pourquoi faced off against incumbent speaker, Bojangles, for the position of Speaker of the Hitchhiker's Assembly. Pourquoi proved victorious, and decided to continue being the Captain of Third Fleet while being Speaker. His primary focus as Speaker was working on court reform. Minister of Hitchhikers (3rd time) In the early days of Sepetmber 2010, Pourquoi was appointed by the Triumvirate of the Mostly Harmless Alliance to be the Minister of Hitchhikers for his third time. During his third run as Minister, he started the alliance's University, a post-academy institution for higher learning. He also worked to recreate the MoH, by reforming Entertainment, Updating, and the Academy. Amongst the many changes to the MoH this time round were changes to the application process, the addition of a 'MHA Life' guide, and the creation of an Outreach Department - with the aim of reaching out to many of the MHA's 600+ membership who did not make it onto the forums regularly. Under this 3rd time as MoH, he also brought about the end of the Ghost Hunting department, placing the duties of the hunting team in with Updating. Pourquoi also authored several editions of a publication entitled the MHA Mid-Monthly Newsletter, with the aim of improving communication with the members. Leaving the MHA On the 3rd of March 2011, Pourquoi, along with other members of the MHA, left the alliance to form a new alliance; Dunder Mifflin. Pourquoi's decision to do so was based on a lack of enthusiasm he'd been having for the game at the time, and with the alliance in general. Despite a great love of the MoH, his love for the MHA had dwindled. Other Roles Pourquoi has also, at various times, been a Diplomat, an MoH Assistant, a Recruiter and a Mailer / Comms Assistant with the MHA. Dunder Mifflin On the 3rd of March 2011, Pourquoi became a founding member of Dunder Mifflin and assumed the post of Human Resources Manager - with responsibility for duties such as accepting recruiting, training and accepting new members. He was also signatory to Dunder Mifflin's first treaty with R&R. Personal life Pourquoi resides alone (usually) in student digs with an electric bass guitar, two dozen bottles of alcohol, some rizlas, a weedy substance and a laptop. By day he pretends to study philosophy and politics, by night he eggs the houses of Conservative politicians and drinks Grolsch in squats. It's a tough life, but someone's got to lead it. Pourquoi may, or may not have invented a real life Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster after a night of heavy drinking in Liverpool City Centre. Sadly, he can't remember. Pourquoi is a supporter of numberous sports teams, including Doncaster Rovers, Manchester United, the Boston Celtics, Sheffield Sharks, New York Giants, Yorkshire CCC and Sheffield Eagles. Pourquoi is a huge fan of live music and has set a target of doubling the number of live gigs he sees every year. This means that in the year 2030 Pourquoi will see 20971520 gigs. Pourquoi definately does not like Budweiser and believes anyone who does should be shot. Pourquoi has attempted on numerous occasions to obtain a sponsorship deal with Gordon's Gin. Pourquoi owns the following musical instruments: A Squier Affinity Jazz Bass, A Squier Affinity Modified Jazz Bass, An Epiphone G400 (technically his brother's...), a Yamaha apx500 electro-acoustic guitar, a ukulele, a keyboard, some pieces of metal that make noises when hit together. Category:Nations Category:Member of Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Heads of State Category:Member of Dunder Mifflin